Spyro And Jodie Holmes Life And Beyond:
by Brian Weel
Summary: You think this Beyond: Two Souls but in this story white Spyro The Dragon Copyright Spyro The Dragon Activision Jodie H, Ryan C, Cole, Aiden and zoey Quantic Dream,


(first choice Life)

Spyro and Jodie walked to the machine Ryan walked behind them Spyro looked at Jodie Jodie we do it we get the trade and we drove over the world and avoid mixes said Spyro Jodie nodded she took in trade .

Spyro and Jodie were somewhere in their head, but it was the same Jodie walked forward and saw Aiden Spyro sat next to Jodie , we could not leave each other are said Jodie Spyro looked to my right and saw Dark Spyro and walked over to him , I do not want you going dark Spyro we could not get away from each said Spyro I hate that I love you all saw Jodie Aiden fade and put her hand forward , I do not want you to leave me your leg part of disappears when you have that effect on me said Spyro sad I hereby give you one answer memories Dark Spyro Spyro faded and he went back to Jodie and she pulled the market down and there appeared two paths Spyro and Jodie looked behind him and then forward again went to the right to look life all the things I still want to do everything Spyro still want to do said Jodie in her head, she went back to the middle and were left looking at the other side forever with Aiden and the one whom I love like Spyro Jodie said in her head and she walked back to the center they made a choice and walked to the right , they chose life and walked through it and Jodie Spyro returned and started to run away Jodie Ryan ran off and ran after Spyro Jodie and Jodie jump to Ryan and Spyro jumped too.

Spyro , Jodie and Ryan opened their eyes they were on Aiden ! Aiden ! Aiden ! cried sad Jodie Jodie Ryan grabbed onto to comfort her and Spyro also took hold of her and she walked away.

(Second choice Beyond)

Spyro and Jodie Stood in the midst, they were thinking, and then she walked to the left and glanced back and walked through Ryan sat on the floor and when the explosion came after Ryan was on the ground did Ryan zen eyes and looked around and Jodie saw lying dead Ryan ran to the body no! no! no! Jodie awake and Ryan looked left and saw Spyro lie he took Jodie's body, and took them no! no! no! not Jodie and Spyro said Ryan.

(Epilogue Beyond)

death, now I finally know what it feels like Spyro said there is no heaven no hell, I can connect with other souls, but sometimes I come back to your world and say goodbye to the ones that I love Cole looked up and knew Jodie still with him was going to Cynder Spyro, ignitus and Jane to take to do that showed goodbye put a photo on the table Jane Spyro, Cynder and ignitus looked up and laughed, and knew that Spyro when they were in their hearts.

I hear voices in the night and the day two voices in one head that I should prepare for that pandora's box has been opened to me I have to be ready.

(Epilogue Life)

I do not know what 's going on but I do know what I feel now , I feel that one part of it amputated but yes I can do nothing more to do Spyro said .

Since the black sun has destroyed one run herr Alpine rings together but if I forget, then this paper we Herr Parisiene Rings Jodie said later outside the cottage Jodie sat on the stone to think I need a new start said Jodie .

Jodie thought they chose Ryan but then she had to think about whether they wanted to do with it . Spyro honestly yes Jodie said .

it took a while until I realized how much I love Ryan said Jodie Ryan was turned to Jodie and they ran to each other and they looked into each other 's eyes and kissed each other Spyro walked I came to tell Spyro Spyro that he can stay with us said he was happy with that said Jodie .

We went away we were never happy about Spyro was between Ryan and me as if he did not care but then he accepted it just said Jodie .

on the island were Jodie and Ryan kissing Jodie sat Ryan went to see if the food was ready Jodie walked to Spyro Spyro and succeed or you miss someone ? Jodie asked, yes it is Dark Spyro that but I never see more answers Spyro there rolled a Kokkes note to Jodie she watched Spyro and then to Ryan and she looked right in the sand still here stood Jodie looked up and heard Aiden Jodie laughed .

The End


End file.
